WikiTea:Simplified ruleset
Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, is the largest and most successful wiki in the world. This page lists some of the overarching guidelines that have helped make Wikipedia a success, and can only but help . # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it’s a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, to likewise BE BOLD! But, remember to observe the bold, revert, discuss cycle. # Be civil to other users at all times. # Ignore all rules. If the rules discourage you from improving or maintaining the wiki's quality, ignore them. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of and, although everyone knows that their work may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #'''Respect copyright. Wikia uses the . Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # Use Edit Summaries. Using detailed edit summaries is the best way to ensure that your edits are not . Clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated: Other editors need to understand your process. Edit summaries also help you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from a page. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the . #'Assume '; try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. # No '. See the policies at :Vandalism and at Wikipedia:Vandalism. See also the the guideline at Wikipedia:Vandalism#Types of vandalism. #'Do not edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don’t succumb to the temptation, unless you’re reverting very obvious vandalism (like “LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ”, or someone changing “1+2=3” to “1+2='17'”). If you really cannot stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like: (rv) I disagree strongly, I’ll explain why in talk. and immediately take it to the discussion page. # No personal attacks. Don’t write that user such-and-such is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if s/he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people’s quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Always on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit . But don’t sign on mainspace articles. # Use the button; it helps prevent edit conflicts and mistakes. It’s important to have fun … but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Category:Help